Giga Khimaira
The Giga Chimera (ギガキマイラ - Gigakimaira) is a monster that appeared in the film, Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers. Subtitle: Ultimate Coalesence Monster (究極合体怪獣 - Kiwamu Gattai kaijū) Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Powers/Weapons *Anti-Gravity Flight: The Giga Chimera's body can fly effortlessly without doing anything. *Amplified Powers: From any of the monsters' head, they can spit a giant fireball, colors after their original signature power: **''Gesura'': Gesura's head can fire a green fireball from his mouth **''Pandon'': Pandon's heads can spits fireballs from their mouths **''Silvergon'': Silvergon's head can fire blue fireballs from his mouth **''Goldras'': Goldras's head can fire dark redish fireballs from his mouth **''Hipporito'': From the four, blue tentacle-like appendages that surround his body. Hipporito can fire purple fireballs from them. *Lava Ray: By combining the powers of every head, The Giga Chimera can fire a giant lava ray from its chest, it is powerful enough to melt metal and dry up water in just seconds. Body Parts *Head(s): King Silvergon and King Goldras *Torso: Super Alien Hipporito and King Gesura *Arms: King Silvergon and King Goldras *Feet: King Gesura and King Pandon *Tail: King Pandon History With all of the King Monsters now destroyed by the Ultra Brothers, the combined number of Kageboshi around the city summoed the souls of all 5 King Monsters and combined them into a towering monstrosity that was The Giga Chimera. Tiga, Dyna, and Gaia, being the only ultras around to fight, tried to battle the towering monster. However, the Giga Chimera simply swatted away the Ultra trio and bombarded them with their fireballs. However, touched by the 3 ultra undying spirit to protect the ones they love, Hayata, Dan, Goh, and Hokuto, transformed into their respective Ultra forms: Ultraman, Ultra Seven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace. Shortly after releasing the imprisoned Ultraman Mebius. All 8 Ultra Brothers converged to battle the Giga Chimera as one. Unable to stop the 8 ultras, The Giga Chimera fired its Lava Ray at the group, only to have its Ray reflected back at him, mortally wounding the monster. Outnumbered and weakened, the Giga Chimera tried to flea the planet but was futily persued by the Ultra Brothers and was weakened even further by Ultra Seven's eye slugger. Finally, the 8 Ultra Brothers destroyed the monster by firing their signature weapons simultaneously at the monster destroying it in a magnificent explosion in the Earth's atmosphere. Trivia * Originally, the Giga Chimera was completely different from what its current appearance is now. It was composed of a different cast of monsters who were to appear in the film instead of the current cast. The monsters that were going to make up this Giga Chimera were to be Vakishim, Twin Tail, Astromons, Tyrant, Monsarger, Eleking, Red King, and Gomora. *Originally the Giga Chimera was not going to have its current name. Instead was to have the name "The Ulla Ultimatum" (アルティザウラー - Arutizaurā,) but was given the name "Giga Chimera" by the public as a name suggestion from Tsuburaya. *Due to Giga Chimera's name confusion during pre-production, his name is never fully stated in the film. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju